


With Honors and Love

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: The Sebwin Chronicles [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eggsy is Proud, Established Relationship, Graduation, M/M, Old Marrieds Merlahad, Sebastian fancast as Richard Madden, Sebwin, Trope Reversal - Eggsy the Older Partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: It's been a long four months, ones where Sebastian has too much time on his hands and finds a way to fill his days while Eggsy is away. Once Eggsy returns, he finds out what his husband has been up to and isn't about to let him get out of going to his graduation ceremony.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Sebwin Chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320080
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	With Honors and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



> Because I am a one trick pony, and my DEAR friend preys on my weakness, I have brought to you another Sebwin story. 
> 
> Of course this is inspired by Richard Madden's graduation picture, and of course Anarchy planted the seed in my head. My friend wants the thing, she gets the thing, and it also doesn't help she specified my OLDER Eggsy. Because lets face it, I am such a slut for this specific version of my Sebwin. 
> 
> They are the first, after all. 
> 
> Picture can be found here: https://images.app.goo.gl/VsPfBDsdNHaGpPcw8
> 
> So I bring you this! It is cute, fluffy, and light with a bit of emotion - because I don't know how to write fic otherwise. 
> 
> I would also like to bring Snafu-07 to the spotlight. She has been stellar and beta read for me. Whoop! *round of applause to her* 
> 
> And as always, my eternal thanks to the great anarchycox for title help, because she is my title goddess <3.
> 
> Anyway. Onto the story. I hope you all enjoy!

It’s late, about one in the morning, and the house was quiet when Eggsy slipped through the door. He carefully rid his feet from oxfords, tucked them against the wall, and started to strip himself of the layers that made him Galahad.

First was his coat, then suit jacket, and a few buttons loosened of his dress shirt after discarding the tie. Eggsy can feel his shoulders loosen, relax as he wandered down the hall and into the kitchen. There is a cute little sticky note on the counter, one notifying him of the Alfredo that Sebastian had packed away for him. He couldn’t tell his husband many things about his job; but sure as shit Eggsy called his husband when he’d be home.

It had been a busy four months, Eggsy barely able to see his love and it wore on him. It wore on both of them, but it didn’t change his job. Sebastian knew that, no matter how much he didn’t like it. Eggsy heated the food, made a cuppa while he waited for the microwave, and pawed through some mail strewn about the kitchen table. Some addressed to him, others to Sebastian, he went to take the water bill when he noticed an envelope. It was big, the size of a sheet of paper, and opened.

He noted it was addressed to Sebastian.

Eggsy didn’t normally go about looking through his husband’s mail, but his interest piqued when he read where it was from. Eggsy had it in hand, about to open the letter from the University of Westminster, when the microwave sounded. He dropped it in favor to drink his tea, and enjoy the meal his husband so lovingly put aside for him.

With a full belly and discarded clothing in hand, Eggsy made his way to their room. He wasn’t surprised to find Delilah at the end of their bed. She lifted her head, tail thwapping the bed, and gave a quiet boof.

“Hello,” he whispered to her. Eggsy ran a hand along her head, scratched in between her eyes and ears, before leaving to wash up.

Eggsy had been on a fairly low-maintenance mission this go around, but it was a long month of monitoring the Prime Minister of Australia. He had achieved a nice pinkish tone to his skin, with just a hint of a gold hue, because God forbid he actually tan properly.

Once he was all washed and cleaned, no longer smelling like sunscreen mixed with gunpowder (he actually had to use it to ward off a suspect) now carrying the scent of his Old Spice body wash, he crawled into bed where a very warm and sleepy Sebastian rolled into him. Eggsy shimmied closer, becoming the big spoon, and placed a tender kiss to an exposed shoulder.

The gesture caused Sebastian to stir, a sleepy set of bright, sparkling blue eyes blinked up at him when Sebastian turned.

“Hi,” Sebastian whispered. There is a soft smile that graced his thick, kissable lips, one that creased his cheeks so adorably and made him look like an angel. “Welcome home,” he went on to say, just as he always did when Eggsy returned.

Eggsy leaned in until their lips met in a soft, slow kiss. He can feel Sebastian’s hand wander along his side, up and around, settling against the small of his back. Their legs tangled as Eggsy’s fingers weaved through dark, messy curls to anchor himself. He held Sebastian closer as the kiss deepened. Only the need for oxygen caused them to separate, like two people held under the surface, gasping for air while having been denied the entire time.

“Well.” Eggsy breathed, his hand swept through to smooth Sebastian’s hair away. “How can anyone be sorry about being away, with a greeting like that?”

Sebastian’s grin widened, his joy infectious, and Eggsy’s face pulled to mimic his happiness. His husband moved to tuck his head under his chin. The same plush lips pressed firmly against his throat, a tongue slipped out to trail along his neck.

“Missed me?” Eggsy asked, a breathy laugh left his lips when Sebastian’s inviting affection turned hot, needy.

Eggsy could feel the purple bruise form, before he had to guess what Sebastian was doing, just below his collarbone. He tried to pull away, not exactly needing a mark on him, but fell limp into his husband when Sebastian’s hand went from his back down to his ass.

“Seb,” he whispered, a light thing catching in his throat. “I missed you too.” He tipped back and allowed Sebastian to kiss, lick, nip, his way back up to Eggsy’s lips.

It was softer this time, not nearly as needy as before, full of unspoken love. Sebastian’s relief, the pure comfort, that bled off of him was palpable in the air.

Eggsy could almost taste his husband’s reassurance that he was home, in one piece and without injury. Which for once, was completely and utterly true. A long moment of silence passed between them, Eggsy not yet asleep, sure Sebastian is, but lips meet his jaw and trail delicate, chaste kisses to his mouth.

“Do I get to keep ye a bit longer?” Sebastian inquired. Scottish brogue thicker with exhaustion. “S’what ye said last time, aye?”

If it’s one thing Eggsy knows is that his husband's memory is without incident, one of the many things he loved about him.

“Yes, you are correct.” Eggsy confirmed with another firm kiss. “Do you have plans for us?”

A quiet hum filled the air, wrapped around him like a soft, wool blanket well worn from use.

“I plan to do absolutely nothing, but live in this bed or on the sofa, and not leave our home for the unseeable future.”

Eggsy chuckled, “Quit work while I was gone, did you?” Humor cloaked each word.

“No. I did take a few weeks off, though.” The gesture meant more than Eggsy could put into words.

“I love you, Mr. Unwin.” Eggsy caressed Sebastian’s head, his fingers scraped along scalp causing his husband to lean up into the touch.

“I love you too,” Sebastian said quietly. Eggsy knew soon his husband would be asleep, and sure enough within five minutes gentle snores filled his ears. It was enough to put Eggsy under, able to sleep comfortably for the first time in months.

Morning was short to come, a hand darted out to feel for the warmth of the person who was supposed to be next to him, but came up with cold sheet. Eggsy realized he was alone. The sun beamed through their bedroom windows, the smell of bacon thick in the air along with what Eggsy figured was sausage. His stomach growled, making an assortment of noises at the scent, as he hefted out of bed to relieve himself. He had all the intentions to go find his husband, but needn’t go far as Sebastian was in bed, a bountiful tray with a mouthwatering spread awaited him.

“Breakfast in bed?”

“Only for you. Good morning.” Sebastian stretched to give Eggsy a kiss as he settled on his side. “Full English,” he offered.

Eggsy could have wept. Half the time Sebastian was trying to get him to eat healthier, and often went without things such as bacon, sausage, and egg yolks. Not once in Eggsy’s life did he think he’d miss egg yolks, but fuck the one time Sebastian accompanied him to an exam and his cholesterol was a little high.

Sebastian had cut him right off, all egg whites and nothing more, muttering something about not croaking on him yet.

That had deprived Eggsy of most of his favorites, including the indulgent fish and chips. He wouldn’t say he was ungrateful for the effort and concern that Sebastian put into his health; but he could do with a little less once in awhile.

They ate in familiar silence, trading a few berries and sips of tea, which they happily accepted from each other.

It wasn’t until plates were cleared and placed on the dresser did Eggsy stretch out with a full stomach and asked, “What have you been up to in my absence?”

His fingers moved through damp hair, clearly Sebastian had showered while he slept like the dead, his husband’s head came to rest on his chest. A gentle finger traced mindless shapes on his abdomen, all the while Delilah sprawled across their legs.

“Nothing really.” Sebastian shrugged, his voice heavy and Eggsy pondered if they’d get in an early morning snooze.

Not that he hadn’t just slept for eight straight hours, but jet lag was a bitch and Sebastian was awfully comfy. Eggsy had all intentions to press further, but was lulled to the easy rhythm of Sebastian’s breathing, and soon Delilah’s soft snores.

\---

The days past, ones where they live in each others skin not far from the bed, except to shower and take care of personal needs.

But on a rainy spring afternoon, they had migrated to the sofa, and for the only reason that Eggsy complained about a crick in his back from laying too long. Sebastian stretched out with his feet pillowed in Eggsy’s lap so his husband could provide a heavenly foot massage, and oh, he missed that so much.

He was glad to have Eggsy back home; Sebastian had missed him dreadfully. At least he’d get to keep him for a few more weeks, from what Eggsy told him. Sebastian was so engrossed in his thoughts, and the Harry Potter marathon, that he didn’t realize Eggsy had fallen asleep until a knock sounded on their door causing Eggsy to snore himself awake.

“Wot?” he wondered, eyes barely open with his glasses askew, as he looked around. “Shit”. Eggsy cursed as he sat up straight and pressed a hand to his lower back. “I really gotta be more mindful of where I sleep.”

Sebastian bit his lip, because it wasn’t funny, but Eggsy was making the most adorable frown.

“What are you staring at?” He asked with a cheeky grin. Eggsy took one of the throw pillows and whacked him in the face with it. “Ow,” he whined. “I really cocked up my back.”

“Bath and massage later, aye?” Sebastian offered while he stood and placed a kiss to his husband’s pouty lips before going to fetch the door.

The knocks had gotten louder. As he got closer, Sebastian could hear two men bickering on the other side. Sebastian smiled fondly, not needing to look through the peephole to see who it was.

“Aren’t you two a site for sore eyes,” Sebastian said, delighted, as he let Harry and Hamish in. “What brings you to these neck of the woods?” He wondered and took their coats, and the wrapped pastry ring Harry held.

“We can’t stop in to see our favorite son and son-in-law?” Hamish inquired, an eyebrow raised and fuck how could someone so old make Sebastian feel like a wee lad.

Perhaps because when it came to his father in law’s resting murder face he felt like a wee lad again.

“‘Course you can.” Eggsy piped in while coming around the corner to pull Harry and then Hamish, into a warm embrace. “Come on.” He took Harry by an elbow and led him into the kitchen. “I’ll put the kettle on.” Leaving Sebastian and Hamish in the hall.

“Guess we better join them?” Sebastian suggested.

Hamish tipped his head, a thoughtful expression on his face as he took the pastry ring and disappeared for two seconds before he took Seb by the arm. “Come on lad, let me educate you on the Gunners.”

Sebastian groaned as he was forced to watch re-runs, wondering where the fuck he obtained them, forgetting that Eggsy had a few stashed away for when they came over. He wanted to claw his eyes out by the end; but also had a strange urge to root for the poor sods.

“Seb, baby?” Eggsy called, about two hours later. “Come here, please?” His tone was light, but annoyed. Sebastian recognized that as the one Eggsy used when Sebastian had forgotten to eat, which only happened when working on a pitch for EcoTech.

“Uh oh.” Hamish muttered, but didn’t move from his spot. Hazel eyes glued to the screen, like they’d pop out of their sockets, and adhere to the telly.

He left the man to his ogling and wandered into the kitchen where his husband sat with Harry, a paper in hand with a peculiar look on his face.

“Yeah, love?” Sebastian tried to keep the worry out of his voice, as Eggsy’s eyes darted from paper to Sebastian.

“What’s this?” It took Sebastian a moment to realize what Eggsy held.

It was his letter from the University of Westminster. “A letter,” he replied lamely.

“Yes, I know. I have my glasses on today so I’m well aware as to what and who it’s from.” Two exasperated eyebrows rose expectantly; as Eggsy stood and came to stand in front of him. “Babe, why didn’t you tell me you finished your MBA?” Eggsy asked softly.

Sebastian shrugged and took the letter from his husband. “It isn’t that big a deal. Why were you snooping through my mail?” That wasn’t what bothered him, though, it was the wounded expression Eggsy gave him because he didn’t say anything.

“I didn’t, Sebastian. I went to get another cuppa and knocked it off the table. The letter fell out and I read it.” Eggsy snatched the paper back. “And it says here there is a graduation ceremony…” His voice drifted off as he read. “Tomorrow,” he finished. “Sebastian!” Eggsy sighed tiredly.

Harry had quietly excused himself. “Gary,” Sebastian replied slowly. “Honestly, it isn’t a big thing. They’ll just mail me my diploma afterwards.”

“It is a big fucking deal. My husband completed his _masters_ degree and you ain’t gonna go and walk the stage?” Eggsy pressed, and added softly, “When did you do this?”

Sebastian gave him a sad look. Eggsy had been gone so much, and was home so little that he hadn’t ever realized the nights Sebastian would be up with homework, or out for night class.

“Took night classes while you were off on your business trips,” he whispered. “You were barely here and even when you were…” Sebastian didn’t finish that sentence. He allowed the unspoken words to settle between them, and shortly Eggsy’s face fell.

All of a sudden his husband looked tired, worn, and hurt with the realization that he had been so withdrawn, that he hadn’t noticed what was right in front of him. Sebastian wanted to kiss away the lines that deepened with concern. He exhaled a sigh, placed the letter into the envelope, and closed the little space between them. Hands smoothed around Eggsy’s waist to rest on the small of his back, as Sebastian pressed himself closer until their foreheads touched.

“Look,” he breathed. “I had a few credits left and figured you would have a busy few months, what better way to fill my time than go to school?” Sebastian snuggled into Eggsy when his arms formed a cage around his shoulders. “Kept me busy. Kept me from thinking of all the ways you could come home to me. Or couldn’t come home.” he confessed quietly.

Eggsy sagged into the embrace, breath hitched in his throat, and Sebastian didn’t have to look to know his eyes would be wet.

“Always wanted my MBA,” he continued. “Figured get it done and maybe be able to run EcoTech someday. Gotta think of my future, our future, and how I’m gonna support us when my husband is too old, and I have to wipe his arse.” Sebastian smiled, hoping to lighten the mood, and it seemed to work as a watery laugh left Eggsy’s lips.

“Don’t be a little shit,” Eggsy accused quietly.

Sebastian moved his hands to cup said arse and gave a soft squeeze. “Good thing you love me being a little shit.”

“That I do.”

They shared a slow, tender kiss before separating and heading into the sitting room where they enjoyed Harry and Hamish’s company well past dinner. Chinese takeout was ordered, hugs and goodbyes were passed, before Eggsy shut the door and turned to Sebastian.

“What?” He backed up a bit, because Eggsy had that look in his eyes. It was the kind when he had an idea, a quirk of lips that creased his face so deliciously, and it felt like he was being hunted.

Eggsy was the panther and Sebastian was the innocent antelope.

“You’re going tomorrow.” Eggsy kept advancing on him, no sort of argument in his voice, it wasn't even a question.

“Going where?” Sebastian asked, oblivious to what Eggsy meant. He backed himself into their room and landed onto the bed, a giggle leaving him when Eggsy climbed to straddled his lap. “Eggsy,” he huffed, out of breath.

 _“We-”_ he emphasized, “- are going to your graduation, because I ain’t missing the chance to see my smart, wonderful husband walk the stage.” Eggsy pressed fingers to his lips when he opened his mouth to speak. “Ah ah ah,” he chided. “This isn’t a negotiation. Okay?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and bucked up to overthrow Eggsy. It was a fight, but he soon scrambled to pin Eggsy down and was on top with Eggsy’s hands held above his head, restrained, within Sebastian’s grip.

He smiled down at the scowl Eggsy wore as he tried, and failed, to flip Sebastian back over.

“I’m getting a leg up on you, old man,” he said affectionately. Eggsy squirmed more and huffed when Sebastian wouldn’t budge. He leaned down to consume Eggsy’s frown with a desperate kiss, tongue slipped out to work between lips and invade Eggsy’s willing mouth.

Sebastian rolled his hips, Eggsy’s hard dick pressed against him, as he took Eggsy’s breath away.

There was little talk the rest of the night and no words spoken about tomorrow.

\---

“Where the fuck did you even get one of those?” Sebastian wondered. Eggsy stood in front of him with a cap and gown in the Universities colors. He hadn’t ordered one, because he had no intentions of going, but clearly Eggsy hadn’t been joking. Fat chance his husband would take the piss about this. “Really, royal blue?” He asked as he took the ensemble.

“Blue is a great color,” Eggsy defended with a glare.

“Yeah, on you,” Sebastian replied, annoyed. “Honestly, Eggsy, I don’t need to go. What’s all the fuss anyway? Most of the graduates are at least a decade younger than me.”

Eggsy ignored his tantrum and helped straighten his tie. “So? You earned it just as much as them.”

It was hard to miss the pride in his voice, or in his eyes, or in the way Eggsy smoothed the shoulders of his gown and stepped back with a warm smile.

“Ready?” Eggsy asked, after Sebastian fiddled with his hair. Not that it would matter because the cap would fuck it up.

“It really isn’t that big of a deal, Eggsy,” he said, and not for the first time since last night. Sebastian had it on repeat and he wondered if Eggsy would slap a hand over his face the next chance he took to say it.

Eggsy took his shoulders and forced his eyes to meet his. “It is a big deal, Sebastian. You got your fucking masters degree in business. I’m so damn proud of you,” he whispered, voice thick with emotion.

Sebastian didn’t miss the way his eyes watered, reddened around the rims, as he was pulled into a warm embrace. Eggsy’s lips were soft against his, like velvet as they moved to form the shape of Sebastian’s. He sagged into the affection, a hand wandered up to tangle in the carefully styled grey waves, but thought better of it because they had somewhere to be.

“Come on.” Eggsy murmured, a hand tangled with his, as he led them out of the room and through the door.

The crowd was immense, so many parents, spouses, friends, and loved ones gathered around prior to the ceremony for pictures. Sebastian should have been surprised to see Harry and Hamish waiting, but he wasn’t. He knew his mother couldn’t be there since she was in the States with her new boyfriend.

“You guys didn’t have to come,” Sebastian said, a bit bashful by the fuss his husband made this out to be. “Thank you.” He accepted the bouquet of flowers Harry had been holding. It was a soft spring mix, the lillies smelled heavenly.

“Nonsense, like we’d miss it,” Hamish insisted.

He had exactly twenty minutes before everything started. Sebastian was good, stayed still for a few pictures, and didn’t complain even when he wanted to. But what Eggsy whispered in his ear had his chest expand, perhaps he was right; Sebastian would want to look back on this someday, especially when Eggsy dipped him down in one swift sweep for a slow snog.

“Eggsy,” Sebastian chuckled, a little breathy, as his husband brought him upright. He straightened himself out, Eggsy hands aiding, before he gave him a quick kiss and waved them off.

Sebastian was cued up in line when it occurred to him he hadn’t bought tickets; he seriously wanted to know the connections his husband had. He didn’t give it much thought, because soon the music started and everyone filed out to take their respective seats.

There was no way he could make his husband out in the crowd, even when his name was called and he walked across to accept his diploma. He couldn’t articulate the feeling, and he was a bit sorry he almost didn’t go. To hold that diploma in his hand, all rolled up and held together with a red ribbon, he felt proud. He was proud that he had gone to work, made it to night classes, and managed to keep a 98% average throughout the whole semester. But here he was, ready to deny himself this experience, willing to leave it unshared with the one person who meant the world to him.

Just as he was about to go behind the curtain, he caught Eggsy’s face. It was all smiles; cheeks red and blotchy because the old sap was crying. He paused just long enough to blow a kiss, one his husband happily returned, and quickly took his spot to watch the other graduates accept their diploma’s.

It was unworldly and Sebastian beamed from ear to ear as they all huddled outside the University to get a class picture. People raised their diplomas high, some with caps off, others ready to toss them in the air. Sebastian grinned, his eyes searched the sea of people to find his husband amongst them. Eggsy was perfectly placed in the middle with his phone raised above his head, sure enough about to snap a few photos himself. It seemed to have taken half an hour just to get pictures, but as soon as he could break away Sebastian weaved through to crash into Eggsy’s embrace.

“Was afraid I wouldn’t see you,” Sebastian admitted, once he could actually speak after Eggsy’s lips basically adhered themselves to his.

“I was there, wouldn’t miss seeing the sexiest man of the crowd walk across,” Eggsy said with a large smile. “Celebratory dinner at The Savoy? Got a table reserved and everything.”

Sebastian was glad to be in Eggsy’s arms as he swooned with love for him. He leaned in until his lips were pressed against Eggsy’s ear. “Do I get a celebratory shag too?”

Eggsy wound an arm around his waist, and led him towards the car where Harry and Hamish waited, a soft chuckle left him as he pressed a firm kiss to his temple.

“Sure, a celebratory shag for my tart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos and love give me a bit of life and are so wonderfully appreciated!!!


End file.
